Adam and Sakura makes Adura
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Collection of one-shot and drabbles of Adura (Adam x Sakura) Adam and Sakura are crushing on each other but will they admit it? Full of Adura, some Browen and maybe Janelleo...


**I'd Lie**

_Italic: Sakura, _**Bold: Adam, **_**Bold Italic: Both**_

'Another great morning for school…' Sakura thought as she smiled lightly. Sakura is a 14 year old with jet black hair and cyan green eyes. She had ginger cat ears and a black tail. She was wearing her usual ocean blue cap.

"Have a nice day at school, sweetie!" Her parents smiled.

"Ok, bye Mom! Bye dad!" Sakura waved back.

"Hey Sakura!" Leo, Bree, Chase, and Adam waved at her.

"'Sup guys!" Sakura waved at them. She lives right next door to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. So she knew about the Bionics well.

After waiting for a while, the bus arrived. Chase was at the front but Leo scrammed in first, Chase wanted to go up first when Bree shoved him over. Adam pushed Chase away before Chase groaned. Sakura laughed as she shook her head slowly before she went up the bus last.

"Hey Sakura, I got you a seat!" Adam pointed next to him. It was the last row of the bus, and next to the windows. Sakura just shrugged as she sat beside him.

Bree was sitting with Owen, Leo was with Chase.

_[Sakura]_

_I don't think that passenger seat,_

_Has ever looked this good to me,_

_He tells me about his night,_

_And I count the colors in his eyes,_

Sakura glanced at Adam while he stared at the outside scenery in awe.

Later he told Sakura about his date with Caitlin last night. Sakura nodded slowly.

"and then Caitlin told me she didn't wear her glasses and I nearly used my Heat Vision at her! But then Bree pushed her away and stepped on her glasses! Thank God she left! That girl is creepy!" Adam said as he shuddered.

"Sounds like you had it rough!" Sakura laughed.

Sakura noticed the colors in Adam's eyes were dark brown with a tint of almond brown.

**[Adam]**

**She never falls in love she swears,**

**As she run her fingers through her hair,**

**I'm laughing cause I hope she's wrong,**

**And I don't think it ever crossed her mind,**

"And that is why I'll never fall in love!" Sakura replied as she ran her fingers through her shoulder length jet black hair.

"Yeah right…" Adam didn't believe her as he laughed.

_[Sakura]_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile,_

_But I know all his favorite songs…_

"Oh! Sakura, why did the boy threw a butter out his door?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Sakura shrugged.

"Because he wanted to see a butter fly? Get it? Like a 'butterfly'?" Adam joked while Sakura laughed uncontrollably.

Everyone was giving them looks. Stephenie Syrens and Stacy Summers were gossiping.

Sakura took out her iPod, when Adam noticed it.

"Cool! Can I listen to your iPod?" Adam asked.

"Sure! I'll use the right side, and you used the left side!" Sakura smiled as she and Adam shared the same earphones. She hit the 'Play' button as a familiar song flow into their ears.

"Is this…Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'?" Adam guessed.

"Yep!" Sakura gave him a thumbs up.

"My favorite song!" Adam said as they giggled.

**[Adam] **

**And I could tell you, her favorite color's green,**

**She loves to argue,**

**Born on the 13****th,**

**She is so beautiful,**

**She has her father's eyes,**

**And if you asked me if I loved her,**

**I'd lie!**

Adam looked at Sakura while she lets out a small yawn.

"I think I'll just take a 5 minute nap. Wake me up when we're at school, 'kay AD?" Sakura asked as he nodded. Sakura shut her eyes as she rested her head by the middle of her seat. Halfway to school, Sakura's head rested on Adam's chest. (Yes, she is short, deal with it!) Adam blushed heavily.

He knew Sakura quite well than most people do, although they've only met for a year. He knew that she loves green color, she tends to argue with Leo and Chase. Her birthday is on the 13th of December, the same day as Taylor Swift. She has cyan green eyes like her father, Harushi Snowflower. Although she is lovely, but she is insecure of her looks.

"Hey Adam, we're here now." Chase reminded Adam as he took his bag.

"Okay, Sakura, we're at school now…" Adam woke up Sakura softly.

"Hhm? Gah!" Sakura woke up and saw herself on Adam's chest. She let out a shriek.

"I'm sorry! OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SOCIAL STUDIES!" Sakura apologized before she took her books and left.

Adam smiled dreamily while Leo and Bree gave him a look.

"Uh-oh! Sounds like Adam likes Sakura~" Leo teased.

"What? No I don't!" Adam denied.

* * *

**[Adam]**

**She looks around the room,**

**Innocently she overlooks the truth,**

**Shouldn't a light go on,**

**Doesn't she know, **

**That I've had her memorized for so long…**

**She sees everything in black and white,**

**Never let anyone see her cry,**

**But I won't let nobody see me,**

**Wishing she was mine…**

**(Time skip to the Valentines' Day Prom)**

Adam was at the prom.

It seems like everyone has a date! Leo was with Janelle, Bree was with Owen, Chase was dancing with some girl he met in his Geometry Club.

"Hey Adam~" It was Stacy Summers, from the cheerleading squad. She is tall, blonde hair, forest green eyes, beautiful.

"Oh! Hi." Adam looked away. He did not like Stacy because she is mean to everyone.

"Are you alone on your own?" Stacy asked.

"Erm…nope?" Adam lied.

"C'mon, dance a little!" Stacy dragged Adam on the dance floor.

Sakura showed up out of the blue. She was wearing a pure white floral dress with thin layer of lime green fabric much similar with leaves and a red hibiscus on her left sleeve.

Sakura saw the way Adam and Stacy were dancing. She did not say a thing but just stormed off to the school garden.

"SAKURA! WAIT!" Adam ran after her.

Adam found her by the school lake, crying. He knew how Sakura never lets anyone see her cry.

"Hey 'Kura." Adam said.

"Hi Adam." Sakura wiped a tear from her eye.

"Look, what you saw just now was a mistake. I don't even like Stacy!" Adam explained.

"Oh…really?" Sakura looked up.

"Yeah. So, do you want to dance again?" Adam asked.

"Sure!" Sakura nodded as she dragged Adam to dance by the garden.

* * *

_[Sakura]_

_And I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's red,_

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the 28__th__,_

_His family's wonderful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you ask me if I loved him,_

_I'd lie!_

Sakura might not admit to anyone that she has a secret crush on Adam. She knows that he loves red color, he argues with Chase, he has a wonderful family. His birthday is on the 28th of July. He has his adopted father/uncle's eyes.

* * *

_[Sakura]_

_He stands there and walks away,_

"See you later, Adam!" Sakura waved at Adam as he walked away.

"Bye!" Adam waved back.

**[Adam]**

**My God, I wish I could say**

**I'm holding every breath for her…**

"I wish I could tell her how I feel…but what if she laughs at me?" Adam thought.

* * *

_[Sakura]_

_He'd never tell you,_

_That he wants to be a florist,_

Sakura knows Adam more than anyone does.

"Pst, Sakura, can I tell you a secret?" Adam whispered to her in Math class.

"Sure, what is it?" Sakura turned to Adam.

"I always wanted to be a florist." Adam whispered.

"A florist? Cool! You'd make an excellent florist!" Sakura smiled at him.

She is aware that Adam had always been more care free and closer to nature than anyone. She thinks he would make a great florist one day.

**[Adam]**

**I bet she can see through anything but my heart,**

"So um…Sakura, who do you think Bree likes?" Adam asked.

"Owen, it is kind of obvious." Sakura answered.

"Then who do you think Marcus likes?" Adam asked again.

"My friend Julie, but I doubt she feels the same way!" Sakura said as they both laughed at the thought of matchmaking Chase with Caitlin.

"Then who do you think I like?" Adam asked curiously.

"I don't know, you're a bit tricky, but I'm sure that girl must be lucky!" Sakura said as she read a Harry Potter book.

**First thought when I wake up,**

**Is 'My God, she's beautiful!'**

**So I put on my hopes up,**

**And pray for a miracle!**

Adam would wake up every day and the first person he'd think of is Sakura.

"She's always there for me…I like the way how innocent she is…I like her bravery…I like the way she doesn't know how amazing she is…" Adam thought as he smiled.

* * *

_[Sakura]_

_Yes, I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's red,_

"What is my favorite colour?" Adam asked everyone.

"Hhm…pink?" Stacy guessed.

"Blek!" Adam gagged.

"Blue?" Danielle guessed.

"Nope!" Adam shook his head.

"Duh! His favorite color must be tots black!" Stephanie said.

"All wrong!" Adam said.

"His favorite color is red." Sakura answered as Adam clapped his hands at the winner.

* * *

**[Adam]**

**She loves to argue,**

**Oh, and it kills me,**

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT TRENT!" Sakura's yelling echoed the hallways.

"No way, shortie! Not without a kiss!" Trent teased as he taunted her.

"GIVE HER BACK HER HAT!" Adam warned Trent as he gave Sakura's hat back before he ran off.

"Thanks for the help AD!" Sakura smiled at Adam.

Adam blushed red.

* * *

_[Sakura]_

_His sister's beautiful_

**[Adam]**

**She has her father's eyes,**

_[Sakura]_

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

"So, 'Kura! Do you like my brother Adam?" Bree asked. Janelle, Julie, and Caitlin were gushing eagerly for her to answer.

**[Adam]**

**If you ask me if I loved her…**

"C'mon Adam, admit it, you are in love with Sakura aren't you?" Chase and Leo teased Adam and wanted him to answer them.

_**[Both]**_

_**I'd lie!**_

"What? Of course I like him, he's a buddy!" Sakura faked a laugh, the girls were not so convinced.

"Me and Sakura? No way!" Adam lied. His brothers frowned at his answer.

* * *

Neither of them are admitting their feelings to each other, not now, not yet.

Not until one of them makes the first move at the least…

* * *

_Purpledolpin05: Whew! Finished with this Adura drabble! Should I do more?_

_Bree: anyways, leave a review, fave and follow!_

_All: thanks for reading! Please leave a review! *waves*_


End file.
